El color de la esperanza
by Bella Scullw
Summary: —Naranja —asintió Hinata sin duda alguna —. De ese color resplandece la esperanza./ El Uzumaki murmuró apenas una palabra para Hinata, apretándole cariñosamente la mano, pintándole un suave rubor, dejándole un mensaje que susurraba promesas de amor y cariño cuando la guerra acabara./Spoilers MANGA.


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

**.**

_**El color de la Esperanza**_

* * *

_Mientras hay vida hay esperanza._

* * *

_._

—Solo un poco más, tranquilízate, Naruto —murmuró Sakura pesadamente sin dejar de enfocar sus manos llenas de chakra en las heridas de su compañero de equipo.

La cuarta guerra estaba aún batallándose, habían perdido más de la mitad de todos los ninjas, algunos por los Zetsus, otros por los revividos por el Edo tensei y algunos por Madara y Obito Uchiha. Los Kages habían vuelvo a una espectacular batalla gracias al sacrificio de la Godaime Hokage, misma batalla que aún seguía en todo su apogeo e intensidad. El poder que refulgía y se intercambiaba entre todos los oponentes era impresionante y sobrecogedor y había obligado a la mayoría a apartarse. La misma intervención de los líderes de las aldeas había otorgado al héroe de Konoha un descanso necesario.

Naruto jadeaba y se adormilaba por momentos, agotado y cansado por todas las horas de lucha sin descanso. Sakura gruñía y apretaba los dientes, dándose fuerzas de donde ya no tenía para curarle con todo lo que le quedaba de chakra, no había permitido a ningún otro medic-nin hacerse cargo de su hermano, ese era su deber, lo sabía perfectamente.

Los demás se encontraban no muy lejos, peleando con fortaleza para proteger a Naruto de los Zetsus que seguían invadiendo los campos de batallas como lacras. Pocos se habían quedado en el improvisado espacio que Sakura había armado para curarle y dejarle reposar: Kiba y Hinata entre ellos, necesarios exactamente por sus habilidades de rastreo.

—Obaa-chan…—susurró Naruto devastado sin abrir los ojos, recostado contra el muro de la cueva donde estaban. Los Kages les habían ayudado, pero con pesar le informaron del trágico desenlace de la mujer más fuerte que había conocido.

Sakura ahogó un pequeño sollozo e intentó no llorar más. Ya le había llorado cuando se enteró la noticia, ahora necesitaba fortaleza, la misma que Tsunade dejó como su legado en Shizune y ella.

—Tsunade-shishiou dio todo por Konoha. —susurró Sakura con la voz triste deteniéndose un momento y aparando el sudor de la frente de Naruto y seguir con su trabajo. —. Ella fue una digna Hokage.

—La mató. —murmuró Naruto con rabia —. Él la mató. ¡Ese maldito vejete, ´ttebayo!

La pelirosa empujó suavemente a Naruto sobre la camilla sin poner mucho esfuerzo, él estaba tan agotado. Mascullando un montón de insultos y lamentos el rubio se dejó hacer, cansado y decepcionado al no poder haber hecho nada por Tsunade, al no poder hacer nada con Madara, el tipo era increíblemente fuerte, detestable y con una maldito poder ilimitado que lamentablemente había roto los esquemas del Edo Tensei de Kabuto, conquistando la técnica y la inmortalidad. Para acabarlo todo el misterioso hombre de la máscara no había sido otro que un ex compañero y amigo de Kakashi y aquello había dejado a su sensei completamente aturdido y desolado la mayor parte de la batalla. Naruto había tenido mucha esperanza, demasiada quizá por las palabras de sus padres que aún se repetían en su mente, pero esa esperanza se acaba conforme transcurrían los minutos y no tenían ningún avance.

Madara seguía siendo tan inmortal como antes, los Kages volverían a llegar a su límite y su sensei no podría seguir combatiendo con ese hombre llamado Obito Uchiha mientras entre ambos el nombre de aquella chica Rin siguiera causando fricciones, tristezas y rabia.

Hinata se dio un tiempo y dejó de mirar al frente al volver su atención al pálido y desesperanzado muchacho que había sido en más de una ocasión la esperanza de todos, la esperanza de ella misma, quien le había ayudado a surgir y fortalecerse. Miró a Sakura con tristeza, la chica suspiró al devolverle la mirada y pasarse una mano por la frente.

—Naruto, escucha —dijo Sakura inclinándose sobre él. Naruto no abrió los ojos —. ¡Que escuches he dicho! —le cogió del cuello de la chamarra abierta y le hizo alzarse.

— ¿Qué, dattebayo? —preguntó Naruto con la voz muerta —. ¿Qué escucharé, Sakura-chan? ¿Qué estamos perdiendo? ¿Qué Obaa-chan se sacrificó para nada? ¡Que todo esto ha sido mi culpa!

Sakura gruñó furiosa ante sus palabras y de un golpe en la cabeza le mandó a la camilla de nuevo.

— ¡Tú no tienes la culpa, baka! —gritó exaltada —. Tsunade-shishiou se sacrificó porque amaba la aldea, porque tenía fe en que tú siguieras con sus ideales, con la voluntad de fuego ardiendo en ti, como siempre ha sido. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tú eres nuestro héroe! ¡Tú eres nuestra esperanza! —la chica de cabello rosa alzó las manos señalándole, como queriendo hacerle abrir los ojos —. Tú fuiste y serás siempre nuestra mayor fuerza, Naruto. Si tú te derrumbas ¿Qué será de nosotros?

Kiba le hizo un guiño rápido a Hinata y se puso en su lugar, empujándola suavemente hacia el interior. La Hyuga no puso demasiados peros, con delicadeza y silencio abandonó su puesto, permitiéndose aunque sea unos minutos de indulgencia y prorroga. Naruto siempre había sido quien daba confianza, quien repartía seguridad y sonrisas, amistad y valor. Él había hecho ya demasiado, ellos intentaron retribuirle todo llegando a su lado, defendiéndole y demostrando que así como él estuvo para ellos, ellos estarían para él. Y habían cumplido, estaban allí, con él, a su lado mientras la batalla allá afuera seguía en su cúspide ya sea para otorgarles la victoria cada vez más lejana o para hundirles en un falso mundo de ensueños.

Pero como decía Sakura ¿Qué quedaba de ellos si Naruto abandonaba su fuerza? ¿Qué quedaba si él se rendía? Él siempre los había impulsado, no solo físicamente también con palabras, con esfuerzo, demostrando su valía y la valía de todos.

—Mientras nosotros sigamos en pie, Naruto todavía hay esperanza. —exclamó Sakura —. Mientras vivamos lo haremos por Konoha, por el mundo ninja…por ti…porque tú nos has cambiado y creemos en ti. Mira a tu alrededor, Naruto. Vinimos para estar a tu lado, para ayudarte, para darte la mano. No te rindas aun.

El rubio miró a su compañera con aflicción, casi con tortura, sin saber que decir.

Hinata se posicionó suavemente frente a él haciendo que su mirada azulada se enfocara en la grácil figura de la muchacha que una vez le había declarado su amor entre valentía, una cálida sonrisa y palabras que susurraban los más puros sentimientos. Naruto parpadeó casi inseguro mientras Hinata le regalaba una sonrisa en su rostro cansado, las mejillas estaban pálidas, llenas de arañazos, sin un tinte del suave y siempre presente rubor.

—Sakura-san tiene toda la razón. Esta guerra se inició para protegerte —murmuró sin una nota de temblor en la voz. Estaban en medio de una guerra por la supervivencia, no había tiempo para sonrojos, desmayos o debilidad. —. Para proteger lo más valioso para cada uno, para Konoha lo eres tu Naruto-kun, tú que siempre has estado ahí para nosotros, tú que nos has dado la mano en miles de ocasiones y nos has hecho más fuerte. Llegó la hora de que nosotros también hiciéramos algo por ti y aquí estamos a tu lado, para ayudarte y no estorbar. Pelearemos por ti y por nuestro mundo hasta derramar nuestra última gota de sangre y si tenemos que morir será con honor, sin rendirnos jamás…ese es nuestro camino del ninja. Tú nos los enseñaste, no te rindas.

La mano de Hinata tomó con suavidad la de Naruto en una suave y sutil caricia que encerró el gesto. La chica le sonrió sin timidez, dándole las mismas fuerzas que una vez él le dio a ella.

—Eh, idiota. —llamó Kiba desviando su atención hacia ellos con una sonrisa salvaje —. Te patearé hasta la muerte si te atreves a rendirte. ¿Escuchas? No hemos venido aquí para verte derrumbarte, así que apúrate de una buena vez y sé el mismo de antes.

Sakura miró de reojo a los dos chicos y después a Naruto que había apartado la mirada hacia el suelo, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. Su mano sujetaba con fuerza la de la Hyuga, sin soltarla, solo cogiéndola como si aquello fuera su ancla de salvación, lo que no le permitiría hundirse.

—Sé que tú puedes, Naruto-kun. —dijo Hinata con tranquilidad —. Confío en ti.

— ¿Lo haces, dattebayo? —preguntó Naruto con voz plana —. ¿Y si pierdo?

Kiba pateó una piedrita desde donde estaba y la lanzó con perfecta puntería a la cabeza de Naruto, haciéndole golpearse hacia atrás.

— ¡Kiba! —gritó Sakura irritada.

—Naruto-kun…—Hinata miró reprobatoriamente al Inuzuka que se encogió de hombros sin parecer lamentar su acción. Él no estaba allí para escuchar lamentaciones, mucho menos de Naruto quien siempre había significado esperanza, voluntad y firmeza. —. ¿Naruto-kun, estás bien?

— ¡Eso dolió, ´ttebayo! —Naruto se levantó de volada fulminando con la mirada al compañero de la Hyuga.

—Te lo merecías —dijo Kiba sin pena —. Mírate nada más ¿Es que acaso eres el mismo Naruto que conocemos?

— ¡¿Qué mierda te importa eso?!

—Naruto-kun —Hinata le cogió de la mano con fuerza obligándole a mirarle a los ojos —. Por favor, no hagas caso a Kiba-kun con lo del golpe, pero él tiene razón. Tú siempre has sido nuestra fuerza moral, tú no te rindes. No lo hagas ahora. Tú eres nuestra esperanza.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza soltando suavemente a la Hyuga.

— ¿Esperanza? —preguntó sin mirarlos.

— ¿De qué color es la esperanza? —preguntó Sakura con una decaída sonrisa en dirección de Hinata.

Naruto pensó en su madre y en su padre, en el color rojo y amarillo que ellos representaban, luego pensó en el color rosa que representaba a Sakura, en el negro que era Sasuke…y en muchos otros matices que se confundían entre sí, pero no alcanzó a elegir un color adecuado que pudiera ponerlo como la esperanza en medio de toda esa desolación, en medio de toda esa guerra que se llevaba por ambición, manipulación, por odio y por amor.

—Naranja —fue el suave susurro de Hinata.

Él la miro con sorpresa.

La Hyuga se le acercó y restregó un poco de sangre de su mejilla, dejando su mano sobre la piel morena de Naruto.

—Ese es mi color de la esperanza. —murmuró nuevamente solo para él mientras sus ojos resplandecían como siempre con esa adoración y amor incondicional que le tenía. —. Ese es el color de la esperanza para todos, para mí, Naruto-kun.

—Naranja —repitió Naruto comprendiendo el punto.

_¿Cuál es la unión del Hanabero sangriento y el Rayo Amarillo?_

_¡El Hokage Naranja de Konoha!_

—Naranja —asintió Hinata sin duda alguna —. De ese color resplandece la esperanza.

Y entonces Naruto sonrió anchamente, apoyando su mano sobre la menuda de Hinata, mirándole casi con adoración como si solo estuvieran ellos dos.

Kiba y Sakura suspiraron con una sonrisa al ver el brillo regresar a los ojos de Naruto. Habían recuperado al héroe de Konoha.

El Uzumaki murmuró apenas una palabra para Hinata, apretándole cariñosamente la mano, pintándole un suave rubor, dejándole un mensaje que susurraba promesas de amor y cariño cuando la guerra acabara. Cuando él saliera nuevamente y combatiera con todos a su lado, cuando derrotara a los enemigos y todo volviera a su curso.

Cuando la esperanza brillara sobre todo el cielo, cuando la paz se instaurará entre todos.

Y cuando eso pasara para él solo existirá un color entre todos los matices.

_El plata, como el color de la luna, como los ojos de Hinata._

_Ese sería su color de la esperanza._

.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno después de tanto tiempo finalmente vengo con un one-shot NaruHina ^^. La idea le pertenece a Jiseth Zuñiga quien me la otorgó para que la escribiera ^-^._

_Espero que os guste…sobretodo ahorita con la línea en la que está yendo el manga -.-_

_Y dale ya que venimos al tema del NaruHina, he comenzado a escribir NaruSaku… ¿Cuál es el punto de mencionarlo aquí cuando sé que no es una noticia agradable para la mayoría? El punto es que son mis gustos y espero que los respeten, no les pido que los lean ni nada, solo les pido que se mantengan al margen si la idea no les agrada, no deseo comentarios expresando su opinión negativa (de nuevo) sobre mi decisión ¿Vale? No es algo agradable ni maduro. Cada uno tiene sus gustos y esos son los míos. Y fin del asunto._

_Ahora, gracias por leer de antemano, lo próximo que traigo de esta pareja será un MenmaxHinata *-*, desde hace tiempo he querido escribir sobre esa pareja de RTN :D_

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
